


California

by TrynaGetStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, dom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This happened bc StylesforStiles couldn't leave well enough alone.... So this one is for her....</p>
    </blockquote>





	California

**Author's Note:**

> This happened bc StylesforStiles couldn't leave well enough alone.... So this one is for her....

X you awake Lou? X

X yea haz you alright? X

Lou's phone buzzed to life with Harry's name flashing across the screen. 

"Hey babe, how's " he was cut off with harsh breathing on the other end.

"Harry? Are you ok?" 

"It hurts Lou. Let me just...I need to"

"NO"

"But I won't be home till Sunday I can't wait please... Let me touch myself please Lou" he sounded wrecked and weak.

Lou smirked to himself stretched out on their king size bed already half hard. 

"No. You know the rules. You don't touch unless I'm with you. You made the decision to go to California and you will wait until you get home to touch yourself do you understand me Harry?"

Harry whimpered loudly on the other line. 

"Yes but, I, I've been hard for 24 hours just thinking about you Lou. I need to get off please."

"How about you tell me what you want to do to me when you get home and I'll touch myself so you can hear? If you can come without touching yourself that's not breaking the rules ok? " Lou's voice sounded softer this time.

"Ok.. I... Fuck Lou I just want you so bad. I shouldn't have come here... I just want you in my mouth so bad right now, I'm so stupid for thinking I could be away from you this long and not do anything about it."

"Calm down Harry just tell me what you want babe ok?"

Harry was breathing so hard Lou could almost hear his heartbeat too.

"I want..I ... I want your cock in my mouth Lou. I want you to fuck my mouth until I can't breath... Make me choke. Hold my head down until my eyes water please it's what I ....."

If Harry's breathing could have gotten any faster he might have hyperventilated. 

Lou was full on stroking his cock now. Just listening to how hard this was for Harry was making him reel. He wasn't going to last long. 

"Yeah Harry that's what I want too. I want your pretty pink lips stretched around me. Your mouth is so hot and so soft I just want to fuck it till you can't see straight and then I'm going to come down your throat until you gag."

"Yeah Lou I.... Oh my god I think I'm going to.....fuckfuckfuckfuck it hurts oh god.... Fuck I'm coming"

"Me too babe me to.... Shit Harry I .... "  
Lou came all over his stomach in thick ribbons, pooling near his belly button. 

"Haz?! You ok babe?"

"Yeah I.... Shit Lou I came everywhere... It's all over Cal's bathroom wall... I couldn't control where it was going because I, you wouldn't let me..."

Harry was crumpled against the bathroom wall at his friends house completely embarrassed that someone heard him begging.

"Are you ok now love? Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah Lou go to bed I'm sorry i kept you up. I love you."

"Love you too Haz, it's ok I don't mind. Just remember you'll be home in a few days, no touching until then got it?"

"Yeah. I got it."


End file.
